


Never Back-Talk to Royalty (Whips)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [12]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, But only the once, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark Kingdom AU, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Older Varian (Disney), Spreader Bars, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: ...you never know where it'll lead.Or:Varian never learns and Eugene ups the intensity of his punishments a bit more~Day 12: Whips
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 11





	Never Back-Talk to Royalty (Whips)

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be said we have no idea how different Eugene would've turned out had he'd grown up in the Dark Kingdom, so I am loving this AU bringing out a, pardon the pun, dark side to him~
> 
> Happy Reading!

Varian really needed to consider getting his head examined. It was the only way he can explain how he kept getting into these situations and never seeming to learn from them. The incident with the Equis Lord was innocent enough; a misunderstanding and boiling over jealousy, the journals; a one time thing, but this, this was just common sense; something he usually prided himself for. He realized his mistake as soon as the words finished coming out of his mouth;

"Are you crazy?"

He had never been so mortified in his life nor so frightened for it. Well, more for his ass then his life as it stood, but that was besides the point.

He just called the Dark King crazy, in front of the entire court no less. In front of Eugene, on top of that. His father was already giving him the stinky-eyed disapproval look he was well used to and many were staring at him affronted by his boldness. Adira and Hector looked like they were about to fall over laughing, in fact, Edmund looked more amused then anything else, so did Eugene but...at the same time, Varian could see it a mile away. That dark gleam in his prince's eyes that sent a wave of shivers down his spine and threatened to turn his legs into jello and it took everything Varian had not to bow his head in submission and beg forgiveness and mercy.

Thankfully, he wasn't thrown into the dungeon. If anything, he was heard out and Edmund was able to concede his point. In all fairness, Varian knew he wasn't wrong; attempting to cross the frozen sea to get to the northern isles this early was crazy, suicidal even, especially with all the heavy gear the horsemen and wagons would be carrying. It was different from crossing the frozen rivers. Rivers were tamer and smaller, there were no threats of giant waves raining down waves of freezing water and solid, giant pieces of compact ice.

But that being said, did he really have to say that pacifically and so publically? He knew he was in big trouble the moment he was grabbed by Eugene and dragged off to the royal chambers. He whimpered nervously as he wiggled his arm in a vain attempt of getting out of the older man's grip or at least relief some of the pressure of it, he'd honestly be surprised if he didn't get a bruise. He barely got three steps past the doorway and into the bedroom, when Eugene swung the arm holding onto him, flinging him into the bed carelessly. Varian yelped as his upper body hit the mattress, barely catching himself from falling.

"Eugene, I'm sorry!" Varian quickly tried to amend, "It just slipped ou-"

"Slipped out?" Eugene laughed harshly, making Varian flinch, "Calling your king, in front of the entire court, no less, crazy, is just a little slip of the tongue? Is that what you honestly expect me to believe?"

"You know it was a stupid idea!" Varian pointed out. "Don't speak back to me," Eugene warned, voice dark with his controlled anger and authority, making Varian bite down a whimper, "Of course it was a stupid idea! But that isn't the point; you spoke out of turn, showed disrespect not just towards my father as the current king, but towards me as the future one; do have any idea how that would look to visiting royals and nobles? A king who can't control his own court? Much less employees a brat with no manners?"

"Eugene-" Varian began. "I don't think you have the right to be calling me that, right now," Eugene said sharply, narrowing his eyes at him and Varian swallowed, shivering again, "I think you lost that privilege."

"Master," Varian whimpered apologetically, "Please, I'm sorry; I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Oh, but V, that's the problem," Eugene cooed in faux sympathy, moving to stand next to him, gently carding a hand through soft raven and blue-streaked hair, "You keep saying you're sorry, but you never seem to learn," Varian gasped as those fingers tangled themselves into his hair with a tight grip, forcing him to stand properly and look into dark brown eyes, "The journals, the flirting, now this; maybe I'm not punishing you enough...perhaps it's time for me to try something more...heavy-duty, to get it through your head." Varian eyes widened at the implication and shook his head as best as the grip in his allowed.

"Master, please, I'm sorry!" Varian pleaded and gasped out in surprise, moaning as Eugene groped him through the front of his trousers, "Aaah~!"

Eugene chuckled darkly, "Don't lie to me, Varian, you know it never ends well," Then pulled his hand away and stepped back, ordering, "Now, be a good little slave and strip," Varian didn't dare hesitate or try to protest, quickly unbuttoning his vest and sliding off his shirt and trousers, removing his gloves and boots, he shivered as he felt those strong, tanned hands grasped him by the arms, another chuckle sounded, this one closer to his ear and huskier, "See, now was that so hard to do?" Varian lowered his head submissively and kept his mouth shut, "Now stand in the center of the room and don't move." The 'or else' went unsaid, but was clearly heard regardless.

Varian nodded and obediently stepped away from the bed to the middle of the bedroom, shivering at the shift of cold marble under his feet to the soft fur of the rug. Varian knew he shouldn't be quivering in anticipation to what his master, prince and lover had in store this time, but he was. His entire body seemed to be shaking as he waited as he listened to Eugene going through the forbidden chest again, listening to just how much he was taking out. It formed a small seed of nervousness in his chest; just what was Eugene planning to do? Use everything?

He soon found out, jumping slightly as he listened to the items being placed on the floor next to him, but didn't dare turn to look. Varian whimpered softly as he felt his prince's presence behind him, pressing up against him to run his hands along his sides and arms, moaning when one hand grazed over his nipples and the other ghosted lower and lower beneath his stomach, but the fingers seemed to dance as they avoided actually touching his growingly hard five-inch dick.

"I bet you started to think you had me wrapped around your little finger, so you could say whatever you wanted," Eugene said rolling and pinching one of Varian's nipples between his fingers, eliciting a slightly louder moan from the younger, who pushed his hips back into Eugene's crotch instinctively, "That you're above any rules; now its time that you re-learn your place."

Varian gasped in shock as his world was plunged into darkness, feeling something soft being placed over his eyes and tied behind his head. He instinctively reached his hands back, blindly grasping for Eugene's hands as he whimpered, "Ma-Master, wh-mmmph!" His protest was cut off by the familiar feeling of a metal ball being wedged into his mouth between his teeth and heard the clasp of the gag being secured behind his head with a soft click, "Mmph! Mmmmph-nnnrrghh!" When his fingers began to graze for the clasp and knot, his arms were seized and he wiggled in protest.

"Remember, slave, this is punishment; those stay on," Eugene growled into his ear, "Or would you like to make it worse and add to it?" Varian froze in response, that nervousness grew at the idea of this getting much worse, but at the same time, his cock twitched with interest at the threat, he shook his head and hung it in defeat, "That's my good slave," Varian shivered and softly moaned around the gag, "Now, on your knees."

Varian only hesitated for a few seconds before slowly sinking to his knees, shivering at the soft fur on his legs and knees. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his heart-pounding in excitement as he waited for what was to come next. He didn't dare struggle when he felt his hands being grabbed and secured into leather cuffs, but what had him tensing was the brief sensation of cold metal against his heated skin. A bar.

A warm hand on the small of his back had Varian hesitating once more in nervousness, before a growling filled his ear, "Varian..." Varian whimpered in response before finally bending down onto his elbows and knees, ass raised into the air.

A hand grasping his leg had Varian gasp as another bar was slid underneath, warm leather straps secured around his shins, forcing him to keep his legs apart. Varian squirmed nervously, moaning around the metal ball in his mouth as those sinful hands returned to his body, his inability to see heightens his other senses, making the tingling sensation that spreads through him like a liquid wildfire under those skillful fingers as they ran up and down his sides before groping the mounds of sensitive flesh that was his ass cheeks, spreading the heated skin as he felt his master kneel behind him, whilst teasingly rocking his hips. Varian moaned obscenely around the gag as he felt that deliciously thick, seven inch monster cock rubbing up between his cheeks.

He whined when that wonderful friction and touch was taken away, pressing his hips back, wiggling them enticingly for Eugene to keep going, but squealed in surprise when a sharp swatt was delivered to one of his ass cheeks, the sting zipped up his spine like a spark of lightning.

"Naughty slave, none of that," Eugene growled gently rubbing the outer side of one of Varian's thighs in something akin to comfort, "If you're going to keep trying to avoid punishment, I'm just going to make it worse." Varian whimpered apologetically in response, only to then squeal in shock as he felt something pinch and clamp onto his nipples, a light but noticeable weight pulling down on whatever it was.

Eugene just smiled widely, lightly flicking the weights hanging from the clothspin-esque objects he had attached to Varian's nipples, relishing in the loud mix of a cry and a moan the action roused as the teeth pulled on the sensitive dark pink buds. But instead of wood, these were made of light, silvery metal with a thin padding of indigo padding on the teeth as not to cause unnecessary pain whilst not dulling the intended effect. The weights themselves were made of shiny metal, not quite iron, but not that useless scrap metal Varian kept lying about his lab, they didn't weigh much when held in one's hand, but when dangling from something like Varian's nipples, they certainly did their job well.

Varian cried in protest as he felt the one of the weights get roughly tugged downwards, pulling on the clamp, making it pull and dig into the overly sensitive nub, arching his back trying to relief the strain. Eugene chuckled darkly before finally letting up and letting go of the weight as Varian hung his head in relief.

Varian breathed deeply through his nose, trying to regain some semblance of self control back, only to tense as it felt something slide into place around his dick and click. Then a similar click filled his ears again as he felt the familiar sensation of his a collar being put into place around his neck. He shook his head, wiggling in protest to the new additions.

"None of that," Eugene growled reaching around and harshly gripping Varian's wood with one hand and roughly grabbing him by the hair with the other, making him moan and cry into the metal gag, "You brought this on yourself, Varian; break rules, expect consequences." Varian whimpered in response.

Once Eugene let go, Varian tried to calm his pounding heart. Wondering what was coming next. He got his answer when he heard the familiar crack of a whip cut through the air and he tensed in alarm. This was, this was very new. He wasn't sure what possessed Eugene to gain such a desired for one, much less for these situations, but Varian counted and praised his lucky stars that the only one Eugene did add to their forbidden chest was a very far cry from the torture devices now on display in one of the castle halls being made pacifically to avoid anything outside bruising if struck hard enough, and that Eugene had the sense to spend almost a week learning how to get the gentlest strike he could manage out of it before they ever tried it out.

That being said; between it, the riding crop and Eugene's own hand; the whip was not Varian's personal favorite. Far from. It was more that, once in a while type thing for him.

Varian didn't have the chance to try and protest when Eugene spoke in his authoritative, court-voice, "Twenty sounds like the appropriate number for something just a hair away from treasonous slander, wouldn't you agree, little slave?" Varian whimpered in response and could only brace himself, waiting for the first strike.

It came in the form of a strong sting to one of his ass cheeks with an almost silent whistle of air and twang-like sound, he cried out around the gag, _"Mmmph~!"_ He shivered, feeling the jolt run up and down his spine, making his tool twitch within it's ring, before the next on came with the same warning and effect, _"Mmph~!"_ Then another, _"Mmph~!"_

Then another came. Then another. Then the next one. Soon they were starting to blend together as Varian's mind began to turn hazy. The loss of sight and the enhanced sensitivity to touch made the experience so much more intense, the fact he couldn't move much didn't help matters either. He could feel the tears starting to trail down his cheeks once the strikes reach thirteen and was pretty sure he was leaking like a broken faucet by strike sixteen, and a babbling, sobbing mess by strike eighteen. Once the final one came, Varian breathed deeply through his nose again, trying to recover as he heard the whip get tossed across the room, only to moan as gentle hands seemed to glide over abused, heated and no doubtably red skin.

"Such a good little slave I have, took your punishment like a champ," Eugene murmured clearly very pleased, Varian whimpered in response, pressing back against his touch, feeling his legs and arms start to tremble with the effort to keep himself up, "But I don't know if that was enough to finally get it through your head that you need to start thinking about listening to the rules," Varian cried out in protest, shaking his head again, not sure he'd be able to stay sane if Eugene kept this torture up, "After all, you're the one wearing the ring, not me." Varian caught the rustling of cloths and his eyes widened behind the blindfold as realization dawned on him just seconds before he felt something, he didn't have to guess, pressed against his hole.

 _"Mmmmmmppphhhh~!"_ Varian screamed as Eugene slammed his cock all the way to the hilt into him, immediately hitting his prostate, the burn of lack of proper preparation mixed blissfully with pleasure, only able to continue to cry into the gag as Eugene immediately began sliding in and out of him without much pause, hitting that spot again and again, turning his world from black to white so quickly it threatened to make his head spin, _"Mmmmphh~! Mmmph~! Mmph~! Mmph~! Mmph~!"_ That slight dizziness came back when he felt something entangled in his hair and yank his head back, sending more tingling sensations through his scalp down his spine.

He could just barely hear Eugene over his own screams and moans, his prince and master's groans being guttural, almost animalistic, _"Damn it! So good! So tight every damn time for me!"_ Varian could only moan and cry as he felt the weights on the clamps get tugged, stimulating his nipples again, each one getting tugged and pulled and twisted for a couple of minutes before switching to the other, Varian felt his insides clench harder at the furthered torture to his body, _"Aah! You don't know ho-mmph!-how beau-beautiful you look right now; pale and red, crying and so hard and wet; my perfect little pain-loving slave."_

The praise had Varian's toes curling and his lower legs lifting with each thrust, creating a soft noise when the bar would lift and fall back against the rug again with the movement. Then, he just barely heard the click of a clasp being undone as the grip on his hair disappeared and the straps on his cheeks fell away, Varian gasped and continued to moan unabashedly as the gag was removed and Eugene growled into his ear, _"Tell me what you want, slut; beg me."_

Varian didn't have to think twice, _"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Please, Ma-aaaah~Master~! Wanna cum~! Please, wanna~aaah~aaaaahhh~!"_ His voice broke off with euphoria and a little bit of pain as his body seemed to tense up and spasm, his member was starting to almost turn a wee bit purplish.

 _"No, you-nnngh-you don't get to cum-mmmph!...that easily, little slave,"_ Eugene groaned, _"You can beg prettier then that."_

 _"Please~! Please~! Please~! Master~!"_ Varian babbled mindlessly, desperate for release and relief, _"Wanna~! I-I-aaaah~! I wanna cum with you~!"_

Eugene picked up his pace, almost feral at this point, the intensity finally too much as Varian's arms gave out and Varian pressed his cheek into the warm, soft fur of the rug under them. Eugene could only grunt and adjust to the new angle, but was otherwise unfazed, growling, _"Not this time, slut; good slaves get rewards, this is still pun-mmmph-punishment,"_ Eugene grabbed a fist full of silky raven hair again and forced Varian's head up off the rug when the younger whined in displeasure, _"I'm going to fill you like the hungry cockslut you are, then you're going to thank me for it and the lesson; then you can come; understand?"_

 _"Yes~! Please, Master~!"_ Varian mindlessly crooned at the promise of release. _"Da-Damn it, here it comes!"_ Eugene grunted, groaning as he released deep into those silken caverns and Varian moaned brokenly in bliss at the hot feeling of being filled by his prince.

 _"Thaaahh~Thank you Master, for fucking my slutty hole and filling me up~"_ Varian sighed in bliss. "A-And...?" Eugene prompted once he got his second wind back. _"And for punishing me like the naughty slave I am~"_ Varian finished obediently.

Eugene hummed in satisfaction, "Good boy..." Finally having a shred of mercy and finally removed the ring from Varian's dick, and with a few quick, rough pumps, Varian screamed out silently in pleasure as he finally released, painting his stomach and chest white with rope after rope of cum, some dripping into the fur rug.

Eugene pulled his softened shaft out and Varian collapsed into the rug, entire body twitching and slightly spasming from the overstimulation and exhaustion. Eugene sighed, grimacing slightly at the mess in the bear-fur rug, knowing that was going to be hard to get out. The prince shook his head and immediately undid the cuffs, tossing the bars away to join the whip across the room, followed by the nipple-clamps and cock ring and had to take a moment to take in the scene before him;

He wasn't sure what it was, maybe he really did have a bit of a mean streak after all, but Varian looked more breath-taking then normal, perhaps it was the afterglow. The younger's entire body was flushed a pale pink as it tried to cool itself off and calm down as Varian panted for breath, though his ass, whilst leaking with cum, glowed a brilliant red from the abuse of the whip, but thankfully no threat of bruising, matching the scarlet lines on his wrists and ankles, and the rosiness his nipples had taken added to the look, along with the dark black of the blindfold and complementing black of the collar left on him.

Eugene shook his head, before easily lifting the limp, unresponsive younger man into his arms and gently placed him in the bed before removing the blindfold to find those normally expressive and bright blue eyes closed from exhaustion. He smiled softly before leaning to press a soft kiss to his lover's forehead before pulling the covers over him, tucking him in carefully as not to possibly wake him up. After that, his poor Alchemist could use the nap.

He then started to adjust his cloths and began to leave when he heard a faint call, "...Gene...?" He immediately turned to see those blue eyes he loved so much open despite being so tired, their owner reaching out to him, "Please...stay..." His chest fluttered and he smiled lovingly; the order meeting can wait, he can never deny his lover when he was sleepy and cute, he climbed in after stripping down and pulled Varian close, making the smaller male sigh and cuddle into him, mumbling sleepily, "...love you..."

Again, his heart fluttered with joy and he tucked the other's head under his chin with a smile, whispering in response, "Love you too, disobedience and all..."

**Author's Note:**

> I said it once, I'll say it again, Mama Mia~
> 
> Varian is never going to learn~
> 
> Well, ya'll know the rest from here.
> 
> Until tomorrow!


End file.
